Reuselerria
Reuselerria, officially the Holy Union of Reuselerria, is a federal sovereign state in the Far East and the third-most populous country in New Iotania, with a population of around 11,868. Covering approximately 450,169 blocks, it’s the world’s second-largest state. Governed by the Royal Family of Reuselerria, it exercises jurisdiction over 8 different cities over 6 regions throughout the Far Eastern continent. Reuselerria emerged as one of the world’s earliest civilization in the lush Elerrian Valley of the Far East continent in New Iotania. Since its conception, Reuselerria’s political system was based on hereditary absolute monarchy commanded directly from Elerrian Valley. Since then, Reuselerria has expanded and reformed into a more decentralized state to relinquish administrative burden from the central government. As of the 11th Millennia, Reuselerria is the world’s largest economy by GDP. Reuselerria is also among the world’s largest exporter of goods. Reuselerria is a recognized TNT weapons state and had historically became one of the earliest nation to train Diamond-grade army. Reuselerria is a member of the United Nations and the Eastern Economic Community. The country holds close diplomatic and economic ties with its counterparts and has official consulates in Eastonia, Panzeria, and White City. Reuselerria is oftentimes considered a major power in the Far East and the rest of the world. Etymology “Reuselerria”, is the combination of the two cultures that composes the nation. Namely, the Reusnesian settlers from the old world and native Elerrians. The first known use of the word “Reuselerria” dates back to mid-1st Millennia and has since been used to refer the combined country of the two cultures. Previously, the nations were either referred individually or as “Reuso-Elerrians”. History Prehistory Archaeological evidence suggests that the region known today as the Elerrian Valley was inhabited by an unknown advanced cultures, as known large networks of resource extraction facilities that predates the known civilizations of New Iotania are present around Elerrian Valley and to some extent, Delevingne. Thriving primitive Homo Villagius congregations were also prevalent in the Great Prairie region until it was conquered and rendered extinct by advancing Reuselerrian settlers around the 5th Millennia. Ancient Elerrians The Elerrian civilization emerged in the Elerrian Valley area by the early 1st Millennia and established itself as a rural agrarian society dubbed the Queendom of Elerria, a matriarchal society ruled by a matrilineal hereditary monarchy. For the most part, Elerrian civilization remained relatively small and made little progress beyond stone tools. However, their cultural legacy remained as their architectural style remained prevalent in modern Reuselerria. The Cotillard Chapel in Elerria, the oldest structure in the Far East, is one of early Elerrian civilization’s engineering feats. Historical records highlighting the prevalence of carrot, potatoes, and beetroot in early Elerrian cuisine suggests that ancient Elerrian civilization might not be as isolated as it was initially thought, as the civilization may have a connection to early Westerland societies as many of these the crops were not native to the Far East. Reusnesian Settlers Waves of disorganized Reusnesian settlers started arriving in the region by mid-1st Millennia and established their first settlement in today’s Port Reus. By the late 1st Millennia, Reusnesian immigrants spread further and started pouring into the core of the Elerrian Valley, where they came into contact and interacted with the native Elerrians. Early interactions between the two societies involves Reusnesian settlers trading exotic goods from their homes and the Elerrians providing food and sustenance to the immigrants. The two cultures continued to live side by side and developed a unique identity as further intermingling of the two interdependent societies continued. Up until the end of the 1st Millennia, the Reusnesian immigrants were subject to the rule of the Queendom of Elerria. As the role and presence of Reusnesians became more and more significant, the peaceful coexistence between the two societies were on the verge of collapse as Reusnesians became increasingly discontent and demand more rights and some degree of sovereignty. First Concord As the situation reached a tipping point, the Elerrian leadership (led by Queen Alrond VI) was prompted to evade disastrous conflict by acknowledging Reusnesian demands. Alrond VI embraced wealthy Reusnesian landowner Marshanne de Reus in sisterhood and bestowed her the title of Princess, giving her an official status within the royal family and granting her the right to govern the Reusnesians. While Alrond VI retains the title of sovereign Queen over the two peoples. This event was known as the First Concord, an act that is celebrated today as a sign of trust and cooperation between the two peoples. While the Reusnesians expected Marshanne to be a mere puppet of the Elerrian monarchy, she gradually became popular among Reusnesians as she established formal laws and governorship for Reusnesian settlers that led to development and less dependency from Elerria. Marshanne transformed the settlement of Port Reus to become a fortress gateway that acts as the main port access to the Elerrian Valley. She also established formal diplomatic and economic relations with the nations such as Eastonia, Panzeria, and Tzseyari that results in a trade boom in Port Reus. Elerrian Succession War The perception of having the Reusnesians slipping away from their control and Marshanne’s worrying success had made Alrond VI unpopular among the Elerrian hierarchy. This culminates in the assassination of Alrond VI that resulted in a power vacuum and infighting among Elerrian royals. With the Elerrian leadership in disarray, Marshanne de Reus took the opportunity and consolidated her power in the empire as a whole with the support of a unified Reusnesian front. Citing her claim on the imperial throne based on her royal title. Marshanne’s united forces managed to crush her disorganized opponents - in victory, she declared herself Marshanne I, Queen and Sovereign of the Reuso-Elerrian Empire. The Elerrians immediately resented the foreign usurper while the Reusnesians were initially highly supportive of Marshanne’s rule. However this support dwindled as Marshanne I gradually centralized power on herself and ruled with an iron fist over the empire. Under her rule, Marshanne I allowed the remnants of the Elerrian Royal family to hold their positions in exchange for their support. In which they reluctantly agreed and cooperated, while plotting behind Marshanne’s back. At the same time, Marshanne formally adapted Elerrian matriarchal and matrilineal customs and beliefs and formalizing them as official laws throughout the empire in order to attain support from the ‘conquered’ Elerrian populace. She also personally adapted Elerrian religion to win sympathy from the Elerrian clergy and their populace in general. However, this move only furthered dissent among Reusnesians who felt betrayed and their traditions attacked. This popular discontent manifested in the form of an underground organization of Reusnesian republicans seeking to reinstate the democratic and egalitarian traditions of their old homeland and establish the New Republic of Reusnesia. The discontent turned into action when revolutionary Gabriel Prince assassinated Marshanne I the Great in Port Reus. Reign of Blood Marshanne I was succeeded by her daughter, Vivianne de Reus or Vivianne I. Immediately, the new Queen was faced with disloyal Elerrian royalists claiming for the throne and consolidating their power in Elerria. While Reusnesian republican revolutionaries declared the formation of a the New Republic of Reusnesia in Port Reus. Although defeat seems imminent, Vivianne I still holds the support of the Imperial Military and aristocrats whose power depended on her mother, and now her. Viviane I moved swiftly to crush the rebellions before they can consolidate themselves. She moved against the republicans in Port Reus and unleashed her entire forces upon them. Although the rebels were relatively numerous, they were largely unarmed and disorganized outside their main leadership. What followed was a bloodbath known today as the 'Red Portemaire' where rebels and sympathizers were massacred en masse and their bodies dumped into the waters of Port Reus, tinting it in blood red. What remained of the republicans cowered into hiding or escaped to the west. With the rebel threat quelled, Vivianne I marched into Elerria. Upon hearing of the horrifying ordeal committed in Port Reus, many Elerrian rebels backed down and the Elerrian Royalist resistance fell apart into disarray as many left their ranks in numbers. Vivianne I reigned on what remained of the royalist as quickly as she did to the republicans. Not wanting to commit the same mistake as her mother did, Vivianne executed the entirity of the Elerrian royal dynasty and indiscriminately purged their sympathizers. When the dust settled down following the two brutal massacres, Vivianne I restructured the Reuso-Elerrian Empire to consolidate more control to herself and disenfranchise any potential dissent to her reign. Vivianne I changed her title from Queen to Empress. She took the matriarchal and matrilineal laws that Marshanne I established to a further degree, as she officially decreed the status of women above men and degraded the role of men to be subservient of women. Vivianne I also allied with Elerrian priestesses and declared the Elerrian faith as the official and only legal faith in the country. Meanwhile, she concentrated more power on herself and her loyalists by declaring everything and everyone under her rule as her possession and 'lent' these possessions to loyalists. At the same time, all dissidents were silenced, disenfranchised, displaced, enslaved, or purged - their properties confiscated and the spoils given to the victors. With power held firm and an entire nation on her disposal, Vivianne I worked on her grand project to consolidate her empire as a major power on the world stage. Numerous projects were undertaken, ranging from the construction of the famous Saint Agdal Basilica, the conquest of the Great Prairies, the completion of network of roads in the realm, improved standards of living for the populace, and most importantly the discovery and the establishment of the Hyperloop. These achievements gradually won the Empress support from her population while remaining to be feared. She also renamed the Reuso-Elerrian Empire into Reuselerria to create a unified identity between the two peoples and dissolve the sense of cultural separation. On the international stage, Vivianne I managed to obtain the prominence and status of great power that she desired, as Reuselerria's sheer size, military might, economic prowess, and technological feats became revered throughout the whole world. Under her leadership, Reuselerria established close strategic ties with Panzeria in Westerland and their newly settled neighbors of New Jamestown. While at the same time the nation developed tense rivalry with Eastonia over its stark ideological differences. Vivianne I died of old age in the end of the 3rd Millennia and passed the throne to her daughter, Sylvianne de Reus or Sylvianne I. Monastic Order Throughout her reign, Vivianne I relied on the support of the Elerrian clergy to justify her absolute rule in the name of faith. When Sylvianne I succeeded her mother, the extent of power of the Elerrian clergy became uncontrollable and any administrative action require the clergy's approval. Sylvianne I lacks the bureaucratic control that her mother had and the clergy grew unopposed. The power of the royalty further waned when the clergy forced a reform that limits the term in which the monarch rules and bestowed themselves the right to determine which of the royal line succeeds the throne. Under their shadowing rule, the clergy instituted a more extreme version of the nation's faith. They exercised a more zealous rule and punishing those whom does not properly adhere to the faith, while at the same time animosity with Eastonia peaked as ideological and philosophical rivalry heated to an all time high between the two nations. In this period, seven puppet Empresses held the throne after one another while the country grew relatively autonomously as citizens desiring to unshackle themselves from the overbearing presence of the central government settled new settlements outside Elerrian Valley while the economy continues to grow as new businesses and corporations boomed stemming from the growth of the merchant class and aristocrats following the end of Vivianne I's highly centralized rule. Several grand achievements were also made as Reuselerria managed to help aide the extension of hyperloop lines to Panzeria and White City while the first foundations of a new grand capital of Concordia was laid. The power of the Elerrian clergy wavered at the end of the 4th Millennia. By then the clergy became decadent and their constant meddling in national affairs caused a widespread discontent among the populace, and also among the powerful ranks of merchants and aristocrats. At this time, Empress Cecilia III covertly opposed the clergy that placed her to the throne by allying with the discontent and building up her power base in the less controlled outer regions. At the start of the 5th Millennia, Cecilia III marched into Elerria and dissolved the Monastic Order with widespread public support. Holy Union of Reuselerria Following her relatively peaceful takeover, Cecilia III reformed the country into the Holy Union of Reuselerria. The new power structure is more decentralized, with more power given to federal regions and individual cities while many administrative tasks of running the country are now delegated to ministers and advisers. A bicameral legislative system is established consisting of delegations from cities and regions (Royal Assembly of State Delegations) and a collection of handpicked ministers and interest groups (Royal Consultative Council). However, for the most part legal power is still held by the absolute rule of the Empress as the legislative council are largely for advisory purposes. The largest reform came to the economic sector where government role is significantly reduced and outsourced into the private sector as the nation adapts a more liberal economic structure. Numerous corporations and businesses was established as a result, and led to significant economic growth after suffering a long stagnation under the rule of the clergy, however this also led to the deepening of the wealth gap between the poor and the rich. Following these reforms, the country normalized relations with Eastonia and formed a close partnership with its neighbor of New Jamestown and achieved numerous feats together. Most notably the formation of a Common Market and the Aurum Project. Other achievements includes the continued development of Concordia and further expansion into the northern plains. Contemporary Today Reuselerria is among the world's major power with the second largest economy by GDP. Recent economic developments consisting of infrastructural projects to stimulate growth equally around Reuselerria has resulted in a new economic boom. In the international stage, Reuselerria takes a more active diplomatic role by joining the United Nations and partaking in several United Nations Peacekeeping Operation. The country also marked an global achivement as it paved way to Aurum along with Jamestown. Reuselerria also partake in humanitarian efforts to stimulate growth in developing countries such as Ruby Coast, Seri Agara, and Ngoistan. Geography Reuselerria is concentrated in the central region of the Far Eastern continent, with Jamestown bordering to the west, Ruby Coast to the northwest and Ogania to the east. Reuselerria is also bordered by Gemstone Sea at the north and the Gulf of Reuselerria to the South. Elevation ranges from the tall mountains of the Elerrian Valley in the south and to the lowlands of the Great Prairies in the north. Elerrian Valley contains most of the tallest points in the country, the tallest of which is Mount Reus. While the Great Praires contains numerous fresh water lakes, the largest being Lake Patricia. Meanwhile, large parts of central Reuselerria consists of hilly taiga and oak forests that divides the open northern prairies with the mountainous south. Reuselerria is also home to several major rivers, namely the Viera River, Grace River, and the Claire River. Most of which forms a natural border with neighboring nations. The Elerrian Valley is also home to significant amount of natural resources including coal, iron, diamond, gold, emerald, and redstone. Climate Most of Reuselerria has a temperate seasonal climate dominated by cold northern winds. The country is situated in between the oceanic climate from its west and south, arctic climate from its north, and continental climate from the east. The core regions of the Elerrian Valley has average humidity and temperatures that ranges from mostly cold during winters and average during summer. The mountainous surroundings of the valley sheltered the region from precipitated air from the oceanic south and west while also protecting it from northern cold waves. The region surrounding the Gulf of Reuselerria and the Viera River in the south has a more maritime climate that is largely temperate and humid subject to torrential rains in a seasonly basis due to oceanic air blowing from the south. The Great Prairies of the north has a relatively chilly yet temperate atmosphere during summers but drastically switch to dry and cold during winters due to its relative distance from the cold northern arctic regions. Meanwhile, transition regions in the forested center of the country has a variable climate that ranges similarly between northern and southern climates. Biodiversity The territory of Reuselerria can be subdivided into several ecoregions: Elerrian Valley Mountains, Southern Gulf Marine, Viera-Jocelyn Oaklands, Elizabeth-Hudson Taiga, and the Great Prairies. As of the 11th Millennia, the majority of the country is covered by open plains, mountains, and forests. Along with a small chunk of farmlands and urban areas. Animals that are native to the region includes the Elerrian Llamas and Cotillard Llamas in the mountainous and valley regions, Reuselerrian Squid, Gulf Salmon, and Maire Fish in the southern marine regions, Tomyris Wolf in the central taigas, and the Prairie Sheeps in the Great Prairie region. Plants include spruce, oaks, and birches that are concentrated around the central forests. Urbanization Reuselerria has a large number of urban areas which are officially defined as cities. Including Concordia, Port Reus, Elerria, Delevingne, Saint Morgan, Katherine, Moretz, and Fort Alison. The most populous city is Moretz while the most populous contiguous urban area is the Concordia-Elerria-Port Reus metropolis region which encompasses most of the Elerrian Valley area. Politics Reuselerria is a federal state under an absolute monarchy. Empress Lexianne I de Reus is the monarch and head of state of the Holy Union. Structural reforms begging in the 4th Millennia redistributed administrative powers to state bureaucracies. Historically, the Gospel of Saint Morgan and Holy Book of Agdal is decreed as the formal law and constitution of Reuselerria. However the reforms added a drafted constitution to supplement the the two holy gospels as a constitution. Despite the reforms, the nation remained as a totalitarian dictatorship with no political parties, national elections, or unsanctioned public assemblies and organizations permitted. In the absence of national elections and political parties, politics in Reuselerria takes place in two distinct arenas: within the royal family and aristocracy, and between the royal family and lower level government. Political process is limited to a relatively small segment of the population and takes the form of the royal family consulting with the aristocracy, clergy, important commerce families, and state governments on major decisions. Democracy is practically nonexistent as most positions of power are appointed. Previously, political powers and citizenship rights are exclusively held by women in accordance to Gynepagan teaching dictating men as subservient. Following the reformations, many restrictions for men and their status as subservient are lifted. However, men are still generally in below their female counterparts in terms of political and economic participation, as stigma against men and misandry persists. Men only compose 11.62% of seats in national and state legislatures while none of the Royal Minister are men. Her Majesty's Government The current constitution clearly defines executive, legislative, and judicial division of power in the country and their respective extent of powers. Empress of Reuselerria The executive branch of the country is the Empress. Defined in the constitution as the "Supreme and absolute authority of the land" and has the duty of acting as the "Vanguard of the Nation". The title of Empress is obtained through hereditary inheritance, with the title passing to the eldest daughter of the last monarch. In the absence of female offspring, the title goes to the eldest female relative. The Empress practically has unlimited power in terms of making decisions and has the capability to override other branches of power. However, in practice, the Empress rarely intervenes in decisions made on the lower and middle levels of government and takes a hands-off approach. Influential individuals often fight to try and win favor of the Empress in order to push their agenda or win powerful positions that can elevate their status. Despite the gradual reduction of the Empress's use of power, political purges and human rights abuse ranging from coercion and intimidation to torture and execution is still common in the country as the Empress and the royal family rules allows no dissent and any open protest against the government, even if peaceful, is not tolerated. Central Government and Devolved Administration Advisers, aristocrats, and interest groups (Royal Consultative Council) and representatives from each state (Royal Assembly of State Delegations) forms the upper and lower house of the national parliament dubbed the Grand Concord in the capital of Concordia. However their role is largely advisory and consultative to the monarch, with no meaningful constitutional power. Members of the Royal Consultative Council are handpicked by the Empress, while members of the Royal Assembly of State Delegations are proposed by individual states and can be admitted with the monarch's approval. State government primarily consists of influential individuals such as local royals, aristocrats, and merchants forming a local cabinet approved by the Empress to govern and administer the state. They will also elect among them a delegation that will converge in Concordia with representatives from other states in the Royal Assembly of State Delegations to consult the Empress on state and national matters. Governorship of the states and its style of rule varies between differing states. The State of Vallouest has strong ties to the central government and is relatively more authoritarian, while the rest of the country are generally more lax. The northern states of La Praire and Forênoi were historically more autonomous. While the states of Portemaire and Nouvelle-Reusnesia has relaxed economic regulations and less harsh social laws as it is considered an important center of international trade and tourism with sizable presence of foreigners. Law and Criminal Justice The Royal Supreme Court is officially, the highest court of law in the country, with state and local city courts below it. Decisions in the national court requires explicit permission by the to be undertaken and any decisions in all courts can be overridden by the monarch. Judges of the Royal Supreme Court are handpicked by the Empress while state and local court judges are appointed by its respective local governors but can be removed or denied by the Empress. Order of Priestesses Another branch that is often considered is the Order of Priestesses, consisting of Gynepagan clergies. Historically, they have a large role in the government along with the monarch, however their power dwindled since Empress Cecilia III's reforms. The Order has a conclave of priestesses that acts as its legislative branch, enacting laws and decrees that concerns the state religion. The conclave also elects a High Priestess as their executive. The High Priestess holds an advisory role to the Empress, helping and guiding her on spiritual matters. A judicial branch also exists, namely the Holy Court of Virtue which exists alongside royal courts on national, state, and local levels but deals with matters of the faith. The Order also operates the infamous Reuselerrian religious police, the Committee for the Promotion of Virtue and the Prevention of Vice (CPVP), a law enforcement body with policing rights and the right to carry out punishments against perpetrators of violations against the Gynepagan religion. Foreign Relations Reuselerria is a member of the United Nations and a member of the Eastern Economic Community. The country is said to hold a special relationship with Jamestown, as the two had partake numerous economic treaties, technological cooperation, joint projects, and military operations together. This courtesy is also extended to Jamestown's client state of Ruby Coast. Reuselerria also has longstanding cooperation with Panzeria and Eastonia, particularly in the establishment of hyperloop links between the three nations. Historically, Reuselerria was bitter ideological rivals with Eastonia. However this had dwindled down in recent times as the country closely cooperated diplomatically, economically, and militarily. Today, the country's primary rival is White City as the two competes economically, however relation between the two countries remain cordial. Meanwhile, relations with southern countries are relatively colder as Reuselerria labels Seri Agara as an 'ungrateful barbarians' and Ngoistan as 'corrupted heathens'. In the past, Panzeria was Reuselerria's main partner in the western continent as the two holds close ties and a defensive pact to contain Eastonian influence and White City incursion, however this dwindled as Reuselerrian relations with Eastonia improved and Panzeria their declared support for Seri Agara. Reuselerria's presence and influence globally is further amplified by innovations that the country has made, such as the hyperloop and automated transportation systems, and also their economic importance, trading relations, foreign investments, assistance to developing countries, and role in peacekeeping operations worldwide.